Risas en la madrugada
by Saori Bell
Summary: -Concurso por los 100 reviews de Notre Famille- "Porque mientras pudieran encontrar un rato en su apretada agenda para estar juntos, siempre habría risas en la madrugada"


**Nota de autora: **Bien, aquí mi participación para el concurso de "100 Reviews Notre Famille", lamento subirlo tan tarde, pero la tarea realmente me succiona la energía.

Espero que haya habido mas participantes, sino, pues ya ni modo xD

* * *

_**Título: **__"Risas en la madrugada"_

_**Autora: **__Saori Bell_

_**Personajes:**__Levi y Hanji_

_**Género:**__Romance/humor_

_**Advertencias:**__Ninguna realmente, pero si no te gusta esta pareja, entonces será mejor que te alejes. Y quizá un poco de Ooc, pero intente evitarlo._

_**Rating:**__K+_

_**Numero de palabras: **__2106_

* * *

**.:: Risas en la madrugada ::.**

–No puedo creer que sigas despierta– Se escuchó una ronca voz con aburrimiento impregnado.

La mujer castaña giro su rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenían aquellas palabras, descubriendo inmediatamente (aunque ya era más que obvio) al cabo Rivaille.

Le dedico una mueca interrogante.

–Sí, hola pequeño sargento – Saludo con sarcasmo, aunque una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

–Son casi las dos de la mañana idiota–Ignoro olímpicamente las burlas de la mujer, dedicándose a observar como el rostro le cambiaba a una sorpresa absoluta.

– ¡¿Tan rápido?! Se me paso el tiempo volando – Dejo escapar de sus labios una risilla –No podrás creer todos los avances que logre hoy, incluso hable con Erwin acerca de la posibilidad de capturar nuevamente otra pareja de titanes para hacer más investigaciones y…

El ceño del azabache se frunció, todo lo que entendía del parloteo de la chica era "Bla, bla, bla" y no pensaba prestarle más atención, después de todo no había ido allí para escuchar sus estúpidas hipótesis sobre cosas que no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche? Ayer dijiste que ya habías terminado tu informe y que tomarías un descanso– La chica se detuvo un momento para contestar la pregunta bruscamente formulada

–Esperaba a alguien–

–…–

–Pero ya es tarde, es una lástima, será mejor que me vaya a dormir– Coloco una mano en su nuca mientras comenzaba a reír nerviosamente, recogió algunos papeles en sus manos y se dirigió hacia la salida del pequeño cubículo.

Justo cuando iba a pasar por la puerta, una voz la detuvo

–Te acompañare – Levi, que hasta ahora se había quedado callado, camino y cruzo la salida pasando frente a ella y dejándola atrás.

–Como quieras –Contesto la chica y se encogió de hombros. Sonrió, retomando el paso y apresurándose un poco para alcanzarlo, ya que Rivaille ahora se encontraba medio pasillo más alejado.

–Corres rápido para ser un enano de piernas cortas– Dijo Hanji después de lograr igualar el paso, mientras se comenzaba a balancear de un lado a otro y caminaba alegremente junto de Levi.

–Hablas demasiado para ser una idiota que se la pasa encerrada en un cuarto sin ventanas durante todo el día–

– ¡Eso no es cierto! Hoy salí a hacer algunas prácticas de campo con Eren, pero la verdad es que no sacamos nada realmente interesante, necesitaba más tiempo para examinarlo… no dejo que lo desnudara para/– Rivaille la interrumpió bruscamente.

–No me interesa lo que hayas hecho con ese mocoso– Camino aún más rápido con dirección al cuarto de la científica, mientras esta intentaba no quedarse atrás.

– ¡Ya te dije que no hice nada! Moblit dijo que no era bueno que yo anduviera por ahí haciendo ese tipo de cosas–

– ¿Moblit? ¿Hablas del idiota que hoy casi se orino en los pantalones cuando le pregunte dónde estabas? –Algo parecido a una mueca irónica se formó en los labios de Rivaille.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Moblit?! –

–Solo pregunte porque te espiaba cuando llegue–

– ¿Espiándome? Levi, el sería incapaz de/–

–Ya llegamos a tu habitación– Se detuvieron de golpe.

–Oh, eso fue rápido –Hanji rio, olvidando el tema rápidamente –Normalmente me tardo más, quizás sea porque caminas muy deprisa Levi –Lo miro como si regañara a un niño –No deberías hacer eso, hay que saber aprovechar el tiempo y tomarse las cosas con calma–

–Hmp–

–Pero quizá aún eres muy pequeño para entenderlo– Una pequeña vena de coraje comenzaba a sobresalir en la frente del azabache –Ahora, ¿Dónde deje la llave? Sé que la puse en algún lugar cuando salí por la mañana, pero no recuerdo exactamente…– Comenzó a buscarse en los pantalones.

–…–

–Qué raro, no la encuentro– Una sonrisa incomoda acompañada de risillas nerviosas salieron de la castaña mientras seguía buscando la dichosa herramienta para abrir.

Otra vena surgió en la cabeza del cabo después de casi diez minutos de búsqueda, escuchando las palabras de disculpa de la chica.

Justo cuando Hanji proponía regresar al cuarto de investigaciones y buscarla ahí, Rivaille la tomo de la coleta con brusquedad, acercándole el rostro a la madera hasta casi estrellarla contra la superficie, para después girar el seguro y abrirlo como si nada.

–Siempre la dejas abierta, estúpida– Hablo enojado mientras la acercaba a su rostro, soltándola unos segundos después para empujar la madera y entrar.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par, mostrando un cuadro de lo más perturbador (para Rivaille, claro está). Las ventanas se encontraban abiertas dejando entrar toda clase de basura del exterior, la cama parecía, ciertamente un nido de ratas, el piso sería poco decir que no podía ni observarse gracias a la cantidad exorbitante de papeles tirados y ropa sucia que se encontraba por todas partes. Un caos total.

Un leve tic se formó en la ceja izquierda del cabo, si fuera una persona normal con su obsesión a la limpieza, seguramente estaría hiperventilando justo en ese momento, pero no, él sabía mantener la calma.

– ¿Hace cuánto que no es limpiado este maldito basurero? – _Casi _siempre…

–Yo… b-bueno–

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Volvió a murmurar impaciente.

–D-desde que tú lo hiciste– Los ojos del capitán se abrieron un poco.

–Eso fue hace dos semanas–

–S-sí, yo he estado algo ocupada– Lo observo como si fuera una niña en espera de algún regaño –Pero tampoco es para tanto, con un poco de agua y una escoba se arregla

–Entonces tráelas

– ¿Eh?

–No pienso repetirlo – Le dedico una mirada de advertencia, mientras ella rodaba los ojos y reía un poco. Abrió un pequeño locker que contenía unas cuantas cosas de aseo.

– ¿Piensas ordenar mi habitación a esta hora, duende fetichista de la limpieza? – Dijo burlona, escuchando como le respondían con un gruñido –En ese caso, dormiré un poco, hoy fue un día bastante pesado.

Escucho otro "Hmp" y dejo escapar una risilla, mientras se acurrucaba entre las mantas de su cama sin molestarse en quitarse las botas o lo que le quedaba del uniforme, ahora que lo pensaba, si tenía algo de sueño. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos dejando que el cansancio la venciera…

Unos momentos después sintió como era arrojada bruscamente de cara contra el suelo.

– ¡Auch! – Se quejó adolorida sobándose la nariz, una vez que pudo recomponerse – ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?! – Alzo la vista encontrándose con la imponente (aunque pequeña) figura de Rivaille mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

–No puedo creer que duermas en algo tan asqueroso como eso– Señalo con un dedo el lugar donde hace unos minutos Hanji se encontraba acostada –No me sorprendería que también cagaras allí, estúpida– La mujer arrugo los ojos y le miro burlona.

–No me sorprendería que no durmieras porque no alcanzas la cama, _enano_ – Saboreo cada letra del apodo y sonrió.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Rivaille con el ceño aún más fruncido que de costumbre y ella con una gran sonrisa, hasta que estallo en carcajadas, doblándose en el suelo y sujetándose el estómago.

A Rivaille eso no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia, primero la miro con enojo, para luego arrugar la nariz y dirigirse al pequeño baño de la científica para llenar un pequeño trasto con agua.

Se paró frente a ella esperando a que dejara de reír, pero al ver que esto no sucedía, decidió llamar su atención.

–Hanji– Observo como se limpiaba pequeñas lagrimillas de los ojos y alzaba la vista para mirarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres Levi, acaso necesitas unos tacones para/– No pudo ni terminar la frase cuando sintió como el agua helada era derramada sobre ella.

En el rostro de Rivaille se logró percibir una diminuta sonrisa triunfante.

Hanji se levantó temblando por la humedad sobre su cuerpo, sus dientes castañeaban un poco. Se quitó los lentes y agacho el rostro ocultando su expresión, quedándose quieta por unos momentos extrañando al azabache, quien la miro alzando una ceja.

Pero cambio, cuando la chica se lanzó contra él en un efusivo abrazo, tirándolo al suelo y restregándose mientras soltaba carcajadas al aire completamente divertida por la situación. El azabache no podía hacer nada más que intentar empujarla con fuerza sin lograrlo, provocando que ella lo mojara aún más.

– ¡Aléjate! – Pero Hanji seguía riendo.

Unos minutos después, cuando él se encontraba casi tan mojado como ella, pudo echarla a un lado.

Se cruzó de brazos completamente indignado.

La chica volvió a ahogar otra risilla ante la expresión de Rivaille, él deseo matarla de muchas maneras, pero luego recordó si lo hacía podrían apresarlo, y entonces prefirió golpearla hasta borrarle la maldita sonrisa.

La tomo de la barbilla y jalo su cabello fuertemente hacia un lado, escuchando el quejido de la castaña al instante, quien apenas se recompuso lanzo una patada contra el pecho del cabo, para que este la esquivara y volviera a apresarle la coleta hasta deshacerla de varios tirones.

Minutos después ambos estaban golpeándose sin parar como perros y gatos.

– ¡Quítate, estas manchando mi camisa con tus asquerosos pies! –_ Ese era Levi, protegiendo su preciada vestimenta de las botas sucias de la castaña_.

– ¡Tu empezaste! – _Y Hanji, que no dejaba de untar tierra por todos lados._

– ¡No jales mi cabello! – _Alguien estaba perdiendo la paciencia_

– ¡Quifta tfu bofta dfe mi cafda! – _Y ahora Hanji tenía una suela aplastando su rostro._

– ¡No moveré mi pie hasta que me/ – Oh, oh. En ese momento Rivaille se descuidó y unos segundos después ya tenía encima a la científica, con sus piernas a un lado de la cadera y las manos apresándole las suyas contra el suelo.

– ¡Te tengo! – Grito triunfante sobre él.

–Suéltame ahora mismo– Murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que Hanji lo escuchara.

Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, haciendo un fingido gesto de regaño –Mhmp, Oh, Levi, ¿Nadie te ha enseñado a pedir las cosas por favor? – Sonrió burlona.

–Quítate o yo mismo me encargare de que no puedas caminar en un mes con la paliza que te daré– La voz del azabache haría que cualquiera en su sano juicio saliera huyendo de allí antes de que hiciera valida su advertencia.

–Parece que al enano no le gusta perder– Pero, bueno… Hanji era un caso especial.

Aunque, como era de esperarse del mejor soldado de la humanidad, unos momentos después era Hanji la que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con un furioso Rivaille encima.

–Vaya que eres molesta– Dirigió la mirada hacia su rostro sin cambiar de postura.

– ¡Hey!, realmente pesas mucho Levi, quítate de encima– Se retorció intentando salirse y devolver el golpe, pero no podía, estaba atrapada. Finalmente se rindió y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

–Eso te ganas por idiota– De repente Hanji sonrió de forma sospechosa, y ese simple hecho hizo que Rivaille sufriera un inquietante escalofrió por toda su columna.

–Bueno, ya que estamos así, creo que es una buena idea comenzar a hablar acerca de una de mis nuevas hipótesis que se titula "¿Por qué los titanes regurgitan a los humanos después de tragarlos?" Todo comienza cuando sabemos que el titán no posee la capacidad de defecar y por ello…–

Rivaille la soltó inmediatamente.

–Bien, ya es bastante tarde, me voy– Se dirigió a la puerta con seguridad, no pensaba quedarse a escuchar las estupideces que Hanji tuviera que decir.

–Pero no terminaste de limpiar mi habitación– Se detuvo al escuchar la, claramente falsa lastimosa voz. Al parecer la chica sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

Lo pensó un poco, casi nada, y en menos de dos minutos, la castaña ya se encontraba siendo cargada en el hombro de Rivaille como si de un costal de papas se tratase, ahogando las risas para evitar que cambiara de opinión y decidiera tirarla el suelo como casi siempre hacia.

La habitación de él no se encontraba lejos… a decir verdad estaba justo al lado de la de ella.

En cuanto Rivaille abrió la cerradura, soltó a la chica sin ningún aviso y comenzó a quitarse las botas y arneses, preparándose para dormir. Hanji le imito en cuanto se puso en pie riendo en voz baja y cuando estuvieron listos, ambos se acurrucaron en la cama.

La científica sintió como la abrazaban tímidamente y escondían el rostro en su pecho, sonrió ante aquel gesto tan tierno.

–Esta mojada–

–Tú también–

Ambos se comenzaban a quedar dormidos, cuando la voz de Rivaille interrumpió el silencio del cuarto nuevamente.

– ¿a quién esperabas hace un rato? –

–A ti– Hanji sonrió mientras sentía como los brazos alrededor de su cintura se apretaban aún más.

Todo terminaba ahora, en un rato más tendrían que despertarse y seguir con sus obligaciones, pero mientras pudieran tomarse un tiempo así, bien podrían hacerlo con gusto.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **_Bueno, aquí termina, espero que el final no haya salido muy feo, pero como ya era el último día para entregar, tuve que apresurarme._

_Gracias por leer :3_

**-Saori Bell Lawliet Black-**


End file.
